Escuece, pero con cariño
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Basil y Tsuna están en uno de sus múltiples entrenamientos, sin embargo, Tsuna consigue vencer a Basil haciendo que este salga malparado con, aunque leves, numerosas heridas, por lo que deciden volver a casa aprovechando que estaba oscureciendo. Allí el joven Vongola le proporcionará toda su atención para intentar lograr sanar sus heridas. (8427)


**N/A:** Espero que les guste :D Habrá un total de dos capítulos, por lo que habrá uno más aparte de este. Los reviews son bien recibidos, y los contesto n.n

* * *

-¡Lo hizo bien esta vez, Sawada-dono!

Basil se encontraba en el suelo, o más bien en lo que era un agujero en el suelo, pues con el impacto de su propio cuerpo había provocado el hundimiento ligeramente de este. Tsuna se aproximó a este corriendo mientras que al mismo tiempo apagaba su llama del Hyper Modo al ver que la de su compañero se había desvanecido.

-¿¡E-Estás bien!? Y-Yo no pre-pretendía hacerte daño y…creo que me he pasado y…

-Ah, no se preocupe~ El maestro me ha enseñado bien –dijo sonriendo Basil mientras que Tsuna le ayudaba a reincorporarse y ponerse en pie-. He, en verdad has mejorado mucho~

-Umh… No es momento para hablar de eso estando en ese estado…Pero gracias…

-Ya le he dicho que no se preocupe, estos rasguños se curarán pronto –justo en ese instante hizo una mueca de dolor-. Bueno… De todos modos creo que será bueno regresar a casa ya, ¿no cree?

Tsuna afirmó con la cabeza. Se quitó los guantes y se los guardó para que así Basil pudiera apoyarse en él y empezaron a caminar hacia casa, por suerte esta vez no se habían ido muy lejos. Cuando llegaron a casa por suerte mamá estaba en la cocina haciendo los preparativos para la cena, por lo que fueron rápidamente afuera para sentarse allí.

-Iré a por las tiritas y las vendas enseguida y les diré que te ayuden a ponerlas, ¡vuelvo ahora!

-¡Ah, Sawada-dono! –le llamó Basil estirando su brazo hacia él-. No hace falta que molestes a los demás por mí.

-Pues te las pondré yo, no puedo quedarme así como así viéndote con esas heridas. Aunque no sean graves…siento algo de culpa.

-Arigato gozaimasu –sonrió leve-.

A los pocos minutos, quizás como mucho dos minutos, el joven volvió con lo que parecía una ser caja pequeña y se sentó junto a Basil. Abrió la caja y empezó a sacar las tiritas y las vendas.

-No creo que hagan falta las vendas -sonrió alegre Basil, quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando con una camiseta roja de manga corta que dejaba ver sus heridas-.

Tenía prácticamente todo el brazo derecho raspado y varios rasguños en el brazo izquierdo, en los que rápidamente pero con cuidado Tsuna fue colocando las tiritas tras echar el alcohol para desinfectar las zonas. Tras esto se remangó el joven un poco el pantalón, donde parecía tener una herida de pocos centímetros aún medio sangrando bajo su rodilla izquierda. Al ver aquella herida ambos pusieron una mueca de dolor y Tsuna miró a Basil, algo temeroso. Éste afirmó leve con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que finalmente Tsuna aplicó de una vez el alcohol.

-¡Ah...! -Exclamó por lo bajo Basil, mordiéndose el labio-.

-¡Lo siento! -Dijo Tsuna al momento algo tembloroso-. ¡Lo siento! No sirvo ni para sanar heridas como estas... En verdad soy un desastre.

-N-No pasa nada... Además eres el hijo del maestro, no eres un desastre en absoluto, ¡eres asombroso!

-Qué dices... -continuó sanando y cubriendo la herida-. Todas estas heridas han sido por mi culpa, y ni siquiera sé sanarlas decentemente. Y si tuviera el poder que esperan de mí no habría luchado contra ti. Aunque solo sea un entrenamiento, me siento culpable...-Miró a Basil y agachó un poco la cabeza-. Ponte la ropa de nuevo -cambió de tema-, está oscureciendo y cogerás frío.

-Tienes razón -recogió su chaqueta y camisa, pero justo antes de ponérsela se las mostró-. Creo que mejor que no, han quedado algo desgarradas por las rocas -le cayó una gota por la sien-.

-No te preocupes, Basil-kun, ya está anocheciendo, por lo que podemos ponernos ya el pijama –Se levantó y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse-.

Basil con la ayuda de Tsuna consiguió levantarse casi sin problemas, recogiendo a su vez su ropa medio destrozada y metiendo en el interior de la casa la caja de tiritas. Tsuna corrió la puerta para cerrarla y tiró de la mano de su amigo sin mucha fuerza para llevarle a su habitación, dejándose éste arrastrar por el joven Vongola. Cuando llegaron allí cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a sentarse en el suelo, fue entonces cuando Tsuna miró al aprendiz de agente y a sus manos, las cuáles seguían unidas por el descuido de él, realmente no se había dado cuenta de ello.

-¡A-Ah, perdona! –se disculpó Tsuna separándose de su compañero y negando tanto con la cabeza como con las manos-. Yo no…

-No te preocupes, Sawada-dono –interrumpió Basil-.

-Ahora seguro que pensarás cosas raras de mí y… -se dio la vuelta, poniéndose rojo-. ¡Ay, en qué estaría pensando! –dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-.

En ese instante Basil agachó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, respiró hondo como si fuese un gran pero a la vez tranquilo suspiro y se acercó a Tsuna, tirando de uno de sus brazos hacia sí mismo para así poder verle la cara y, dudando en un único segundo, se lanzó a unir sus sus labios con los de él.


End file.
